


You Speak French?

by writtenbyaslytherin



Series: Deranged Like Me-Kinktober Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of fluff but mostly smut, Drunk Sex, Happy Ending, Loki Lives (Marvel), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: AU-Post Endgame where Loki lives and decides he wants to remain on Midgard for awhile. Tony Stark offers to let the God of Mischief stay with him. Makes sense right? He has the most room, the best technology, plus having Loki right there means that he always has a partner for missions. Except having Loki right down the hall means he can no longer hide from the feeling he gets each time he sees the Asgardian. Especially that one time with the towel.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Deranged Like Me-Kinktober Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	You Speak French?

“Fucking fuck,” Tony yelled, chucking the small metal box across the workshop. He would need that part later but at the moment he did not care. The last twelve hours wasted. The internal wiring and hardware could not suppose the power source. A fact that he only just now discovered. He had wanted to have the new Interstellar Communications Beacon sent up into space with NASA’s next launch. A goal that was now out of reach even for the genius Tony Stark. He needed to scrap the primary piece of the beacon and start over. Fabricating the pieces alone took eight days. He would still have to rebuild and test the device before he could send it up. With NASA scheduled to launch in five days there was no way he would make it in time. Even with his influence.

Asgardian technology was still new to Earth and blending it into Tony’s own advanced technology had been an absolute nightmare. But if he could do it and create the first ICB, the Avengers could communicate across the galaxy. Tony would be able to explore what Loki referred to as the Nine Realms while staying in connection to Earth. At a bare minimum he would be able to communicate with Point Break without Loki’s help. That is if he could ever manage to teach Thor how to use a cell phone. Loki on the other hand had proven a bit more promising. 

After the war that nearly destroyed Earth and time reset, Loki decided to remain on Earth. Returning every so often at his brother’s request. No matter how many times he asked Loki why he wanted to stay, the God of Mischief would give him the same answer. He had his reasons. Not that Tony minded. Having Loki around was beneficial not only to the security of Earth, but it gave him someone to talk to. The god was pretty easy on the eyes as well, if Tony were being completely honest with himself. Tony had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with some self-created punishment for his previous actions. Actions that were not of his choice. Still he remained. Tony was well versed in the art of self imposed punishment and knew the signs all too well. Rather than call the Asgardian Prince out he did what he always had done to cope with someone new. Avoid the issue and flirt shamelessly. Loki didn’t seem to mind.

With an exasperated sigh he ran his hands through his hair and stood up. “Time for a drink,” he grumbled making his way towards the elevator. Perhaps he should ask Loki to help him with the ICB. It wasn’t like he had not offered to help. When not on missions or busy exploring Earth Loki was usually in Tony’s workshop tinkering with his creations or wrapped up in a book. Each time he offered Tony declined. Out of pure stubbornness he refused the assistance despite the alien technology coming from Loki’s own world. With this latest failure he was regretting ever saying no.

Stepping into the lounge he lovingly referred to as the “party room,” his frustration diminished significantly. Just being in his favorite room of the Avengers Tower stole away his stress. This room held so many fond memories. It was the room where the Avengers celebrated their wins. Where they met to relax and welcome new heroes. Stories of Thor vs Ironman’s drinking contests would surely outlive them both. It was also the room where Loki formally decided to join them and remain on Earth. A second chance. If anyone knew about second chances it was Tony. The offer to have the god stay with him was out of his mouth before he knew it.

That was two years ago. To Tony’s surprise Loki was still here. By his side just as much as Pepper was if not more so as of late. She was off running the company. Traveling the world. He was so proud of her. Even after they separated they remained the best of friends and she as the CEO of Stark Industries had taken on the world and won. She was a bit reluctant about having Loki at the Avengers tower as Tony’s equal at first. That was until Tony opened his big drunk mouth one night spilling his secrets. She was intolerable after that. Always giving him the  _ gonna do something about it?  _ look each time the three of them were in the same room together. Truth was, he didn’t know. Loki was different from a fling. Different from Pepper. And currently in the lounge.

“Hey Rock of Ages, what brings you here?” he asked, making his way towards the sectional couch where Loki was sitting.

Loki looked over from the Greek Mythology documentary he was engrossed in to smile at the man. “Why do you insist on calling me that?”

“It suits you, better than Reindeer Games. So, what are we drinking tonight?” Tony asked plopping down beside him his own glass already in hand.

“Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame.”

“Didn’t know I had any of this left. What’s the occasion?” he asked, helping himself to an obscenely full glass. 

“Reminiscing.”

“Care to share with the class?”

Loki paused to swirl the golden liquid around before taking a sip. “It’s nothing of interest I assure you. “

“Pitty I would love to see what drunk Loki looks like.” Tony grinned from behind his glass. Half of the wine he poured already gone and he was already feeling the warm burn of alcohol in his stomach. 

“I assure you Anthony it takes much more than Midgard wine to make me lose my inhibitions.”

“Then perhaps we should switch to whiskey if I’m going to loosen that silver tongue of yours.” 

Loki took in the sight of the man before him for a moment. Sweat and grease stained tank top and jeans he looked just as he always did after a day spent in the workshop. Something must have gone wrong with his device for the man to be this playful after only a glass of wine. He was looking to relax. Escape whatever had his nerves on edge. Apparently flirting with Loki was the path he intended to take to do so. It was a theme that was becoming more common as of late. Whether he realized it or not. Loki was willing the bet that Anthony was fully aware of his flirtations. It was just that the magic user was not used to someone shamelessly throwing their attractions at him. He had lovers in the past but none of them looked at him the way that Anthony did when he thought that Loki could not see him. The way that he was looking at him now. “Anthony, did you eat today?”

Tony thought for a moment. “Coffee this morning and I swiped one of those Danish things you had laying out in the kitchen. Other than that.... No, don’t think so,” Tony admitted. Forgetting to eat was fairly normal for him when he was working on a project. Less common with Loki living with him but it still happened from time to time.

“Then I will indulge your whiskey with you only if you eat something.” Waving his hand in front of him a tray filled with sandwiches and pastries appeared on the coffee table. Beside the tray sat three bottles of Tony’s preferred whiskey and two clean glasses. 

“Does your magic let you see into the future?” Tony asked, picking up one of the sandwiches Loki clearly prepared before sitting down to watch his now forgotten documentary.

“No you are just that predictable,” Loki said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

_ Just you wait Rockstar,  _ Tony thought, taking a bite of his sandwich,  _ I’ll show you predictable when I get you talking tonight. _

_ ~~~~ _

Several hours had passed as the two enjoyed the company of one another. At Loki’s insistence Tony ate several sandwiches and a pastry. If Tony planned on keeping up with Loki then he needed the food to soak up the alcohol. Logic Tony reluctantly accepted. Two bottles of whiskey later Tony was thrilled to have eaten. Loki was finally loosening up.

“I have a question. Thor said you have a silver tongue, is that like, part of your magic? The art of manipulation?”

“It has nothing to do with magic and everything to do with the way you say something to get what you want,” Loki said, turning towards Tony. 

“And what way is that?”

“Depends on who it is and what I want,” Loki grinned.

“What about me?”

Loki looked him over from head to toe making sure Tony noticed his assessing gaze. “Easy.”

Tony scoffed. “I don’t think so Rock of Ages. I’m smarter than I look.”

Loki’s grin only spread. “I’ll bet I can get you to say my name.”

“I’ll bet you can’t. Besides, your nickname is so much more fun.”

Setting down his glass Loki slid over to Tony his movements as graceful as ever. “Oh no not just say it, I’ll bet I can get you to scream my name.” 

The god’s voice dropped several octaves to a tone that sent shivers down Tony’s spine. “And what do you get if you win?” he asked, setting his own down beside Loki’s.

“You, Stark, will allow me to assist you with your communications device.”

“And if I win?”

Loki considered for a moment. What would Tony Stark, leader of the Avengers want? Like his brother, there was not much that Tony could not have or get for himself. The mortal Pepper Potts once said that gifting him anything was difficult when he already had everything. There was one key difference between the woman and himself. He was Loki, God of Mischief and Prince of Asgard. There were things he could offer that Tony had never heard of. Perhaps that would be a prize Tony would work for. A chance to ask for things he had yet to discover. “A favor from me.”

“A favor huh?” Tony considered the implication of the offer. “No restrictions?”

“No restrictions,” Loki replied. “What do you say Anthony? Can you resist my manipulation?”

It was one hell of an offer. A favor from the God of Mischief himself without boundaries. And all he had to do was keep from screaming his name. He had been in worse predicaments with greater stakes and far less attractive captors. If the press thought that the golden-haired god was the epitome of sexual desire to come from Asgard then they clearly were not paying attention. Loki was all long lines with a mysterious beauty that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He held himself as a true prince only could. Confidence and refined elegance that was rare in the world. The Asgardian was truly breathtaking. Danger simmering just below the surface. A combination as addicting as a drug. And Loki knew it.

“Alright, you’re on.”

Loki grinned leaning into Tony’s personal space. “I would suggest adjusting FRIDAY’s voice settings Anthony because I am going to take you apart piece by piece until you can think of nothing but me. You are going to scream my name and beg for more.”

Before Tony had a chance to respond, Loki sliced the remaining distance between the two and captured him in a kiss. Tony melted into the kiss opening up for more Loki dove in taking command. He couldn’t help but moan into the god’s teasing. Loki still tasted like whiskey. Each roll of his tongue teasing and tormenting. Loki ran his fingers through Tony’s hair pulling his head back to expose his neck. Nipping down just above his collar bone, Loki sucked a dark bruise that had Tony squirming underneath him. Loki was a master with his tongue, alternating between kissing Tony breathless and nipping new bruises down his neck the man was a whimpering mess when the god pulled away just enough to speak. 

“Are you ready to yield?” Loki whispered, palming Tony’s hard cock through his jeans.

“I’m not that easy Rock of Ages. You’ll have to try harder than that.”  _ No matter how fucking good that was,  _ Tony thought trying to gain some semblance of composure.

“Oh I’m just getting started.” As if the tank top were made of tissue paper Loki ripped the material down the middle exposing Tony’s torso. Running his hands down Tony’s body, exploring every inch of his well toned physique as if he were painting a picture.

Tony yelped at the movement. “Damn Reindeer Games.” He often forgot that Loki was essentially a god and had the strength to back it up. With Thor it was easy. Hard to forget that the man walking around looking like the poster child for Muscle Milk Pro Series was as strong as he was large. Loki was the opposite. Tony always thought that he was built more like an acrobat. Long lines, graceful movements and after that one night he walked in on Loki wearing nothing but a towel cinched low on his hips just after a shower, a toned to perfection body he was dying to get his hands on. His lean frame was misleading. Almost as much as the god himself.

Ignoring Tony’s comment, Loki picked up where he left off nipping and sucking a trail of dark bruises down his chest. Relishing in each small whimper that escaped the smaller man’s throat. Coming to a halt at the hem of Tony’s jeans Loki glanced up expectantly. He had to give the man credit. Tony was flushed, his breathing quickened despite his failed attempt at keeping it under control. Loki relished in the arousal that wafted off him like cologne. Pride swelled through him as he kissed across his hips. Tony was not as good at keeping his “little crush” a secret as he thought. Loki had suspected sexual attraction for nearly a year. Having Tony “catch” him in nothing but a towel reinforced his theory. Tonight turned his theory into fact. And what a brilliant fact it was.

Flexing his hand slightly Tony’s jeans and boots disappeared leaving the man beneath him completely naked. “Were you expecting someone?” Loki chided.

“Sorry to disappoint Reindeer Games, but I rarely wear underwear. Much more comfortable.” Like Loki, Tony appeared to be completely comfortable in his own skin. Where many others would be embarrassed at the sudden exposure, Tony’s confidence seemed to grow. Especially now that his fully erect cock was a mere inches from Loki’s mouth.

“Why would I be disappointed now that I have you where I want you?” he asked, licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock. 

Tony gasped slamming his hands down on the couch to ground himself as the wet heat of Loki’s mouth captured him.  _ Oh fuck I’m never going to make it,  _ Tony thought. Loki had sucked him down to his throat without so much as a slight gag. The god slowly worked his way up to his head, swirling his tongue teasing his way up. His talented mouth was not just for weaving complicated spells or cutting an enemy down to size. Sucking Tony down his throat and pulling away at an agonizing pace left Tony a whimpering mess. He tried to thrust his hips up into the wet heat but Loki held him down with a single hand. Enjoying the control over the lust driven Tony Stark.

Pulling away with an audible pop Loki looked up at the hero. Tony Stark was a mess. Face flushed down his neck. An imprint of his teeth on the back of his hand where he bit down to control his voice. Sweat had started to accumulate on his forehead writhing under Loki’s touch.

“That’s cheating Anthony,” Loki corrected. Gently pulling Tony’s bitten hand away from his mouth he kissed the mark. “I want to hear you Anthony. Every moan. Every whimper before you scream my name. Tell me what you want. I’ll be happy to give it to you if only you say it.”

Focusing on Loki’s eyes, Tony attempted to calm himself enough to form coherent words. His long black hair was in utter disarray. Tangled and clinging to his face his appearance had softened. As if he were finally getting what he wanted after too long of waiting. Tony understood that feeling all too well. Loki was his every fantasy come true. All of the late nights he lay in bed by himself with only his fantasies of the black hair Asgardian to warm his bed. And here he was. Towering over him after tormenting him to almost giving in and calling out his name. Glancing down at Loki’s dark pants and the obvious erection hiding underneath.  _ All I have to do is ask huh?  _ “You,” he breathed.

Another smile graced the god’s face. One that sent the remainder of Tony’s blood south to his already painfully hard cock. It was a smile of pure mischief that played center stage to many of his fantasies. Tony Stark just lost the bet. And they both knew it.

“Excellent.” Wrapping his arms around Tony, Loki switched their positions in a move so graceful that only the God of Mischief could have managed it. With Loki laying on his back, Tony adjusted his knees slightly to pin the now naked god between his legs. Hovering slightly over Loki’s cock he shot him a look of panic. He wasn’t prepared in any way. And judging by the size of what was about to enter him he needed to be.

Loki’s grip on Tony’s hips softened. Massaging tiny circles with his thumbs to sooth Tony’s anxiety. “Do not worry  mon trésor . Magic has many uses outside of the battle field. I would not hurt you. Not unless you asked me to.”

Tony visibly relaxed. The truth of Loki’s words sinking into him. This was no trick. No ploy. The words were genuine, Loki would not hurt him unless he asked. How he knew to trust this new side of Loki he couldn’t say. Perhaps it was fighting in the great war side by side. Or the last two years living and fighting together. He doubted it. It was the way he spoke to him, the way he touched him, as if he were a treasure he wanted to protect. Loki could easily throw him down and do as he pleased, consent or not without his armor to protect him. But he would never. Loki was not the cold hearted creature that he once thought he was. Loki was so much more. He was trustworthy.

Taking a fist full of Loki’s hair he jerked his head back roughly. Loki moaned in response, tightening his grip on his hips hard enough to bruise.  _ Oh someone has a bit of a hair pulling kink? Gonna file that under “to explore later,”  _ Tony thought. Leaning down to whisper in Loki’s ear, “Are you going to make me scream or what?”

“By the time I am done with you, you are going to be screaming not only my name but begging me for more.” Clutching Tony’s ass, he spread him wide guiding him down onto his eager cock.

Despite Loki’s magic, being filled by his larger than expected cock was a sensation unlike any other. It had been so long ago that he had forgotten when the last time he bottomed was. Oh how he missed it. The slight burn of his body adjusting to the intrusion. A feeling of fullness that could only be accomplished by giving up the control he held so desperately on to. Tony liked control. It was one thing he would not give up easily. And to give it up so readily to the Asgardian Prince… Loki had just better consider himself lucky.

There was little resistance as Loki pushed through the tight ring of muscle and into Tony. Fully seated Loki closed his eyes resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Anthony,” he whispered, taking a shuddering breath. Tony was so tight. Sheathing his cock as if his body was made for him. Raising Tony up slightly Loki pushed into him at a slow shallow pace. It had clearly been a significant amount of time since Tony had been on the receiving end and needed time to adjust. If Tony’s reputation was true then there would be ample time for less than lavish sex once he was used to this again. 

“Loki,” Tony groaned, pushing down against Loki’s thrusts, “stop teasing and fuck me already.”

“What a vulgar creature you are,” Loki reprimanded with affection. Bracing his feet on the couch Loki slammed his hips into him. Had it not been for Loki he would have been sent face first into the couch. Wrapping his arms around him, Loki pinned Tony to his chest as he drove into him. 

Barely able to catch his breath Tony did his best to brace himself against the cushions as Loki fucked him. The sounds of Tony’s pleasure and slapping skin filled the room. Each unrelenting thrust of Loki’s cock hitting the tiny bundle of nerves that he had so long denied. Without realizing it Tony had began to chant “ah fuck Loki yes,” in-between his gasps for breath. There was nothing he could do but take it and beg for more. Burying his face in Loki’s neck he realized that this was exactly what he needed. He needed someone to take control; wipe out all thoughts of saving the world, fighting the bad guys. Even if it was just for a little while. No one had the ability to do that for him. To him. Not even the great Captain America could convince him that letting someone else call the shots would be just as beneficial as calling the shots himself. Except Loki.

Loki didn’t ask. He took. He took away the frustration, the worry. All of it disappeared the moment Loki touched him. And he gave Tony back just as much as he took. The feelings that he had wrestled with the last few months, each flirting moment gave Loki all the ammunition he needed for this. Tony Stark wrapped in his arms screaming the gods’ name, begging for more. Just like he said he would do.

The two were chest to chest with barely a whisper between the two of them. Tony’s cock was trapped between the two of them slick with a mix of their sweat and precum. It was a unique feeling for him. He had never had the pleasure of finding an orgasm without being touched. But between the heat of their bodies and Loki fucking him like a man starved, he was about to. 

“Oh fuck Loki,” Tony moaned, “I’m so close.”

“Then cum for me  mon trésor. I want to hear you.” Loki redoubled his efforts. Moving at a pace Tony had ever seen in pornos. It was no wonder the actors were so thoroughly pleased. Within a few short moments Tony saw white. His orgasm tore through him coating the two of them as he screamed Loki’s name. 

Loki followed soon after. Tony’s body clenching around proving too much for the god of Mischief to hold back any longer. His seed spilled into Tony as he thrust through his orgasm making sure that every last drop spilled into the man. 

“Oh fuck, that was… wow,” Tony breathed, coming down from his high. “I will never bet against you again.”

Loki snorted. “I never make a bet I can’t win.”

“In that case I think I’ll make a habit of betting against you if this is going to be the result.” 

Taking a moment to catch their breath, Loki slid his softening cock from Tony’s ass and stretched his sore legs out. Tony whimpered at the loss but was thankful when he could finally stretch out all of the sudden sore and exhausted. With his eyes drifting closed he barely noticed the warm wet rag appearing out of nowhere Loki used to clean them up. What was more important was the Asgardian below him, the blanket around them and the call of sleep pushing him closer to unconsciousness. 

“How many magic tricks you got?” 

“Summoning an object is child’s play. Now bedding you with both myself and a doppelganger, that is impressive magic,” Loki grinned pulling the man closer. 

Had Tony not been so thoroughly spent, the idea alone would be enough to stir him into action. For now it just gave him ideas. All of which involved his bed rather than the couch. As he began to drift off a thought occurred to him.  “Loki, what did you call me earlier?”

“Hmm,” he muttered, sleep closing in on him. “ Mon trésor.”

“Since when did you speak French?”

“Well since I decided to reside on Midgard I figured I would learn some of your languages. Lately I’ve been working on French. I find it to be a beautiful language.”

“French huh? I like it.”

“I could tell mon trésor.” Loki’s voice dropped an octave to a tone he knew Tony was weak for. “Perhaps I will be fluent next time since you seem to enjoy it so much. I want to see what other indecent noises I can pull out of the great Tony Stark.”

Tony preened at his words. Next time? Loki wanted to continue this… whatever it was they created together. Allowing himself to be pulled in closer to Loki the pull of sleep was too much for him to fight off any longer. Sleepily he added, “Next time I’ll show you some linguistics of my own.”

“J'attends avec impatience votre préformance.”


End file.
